Two Odds Meet
by EvilAmbitiousPotato
Summary: Being an abnormal girl, Adelle know what it's like not to fit in, and when she somehow gets thrown into the world of Beauty and the Beast, she finds friendship with Belle and then take on the rest of the movie together with her. As a friend; Belle teaches Adelle that differences can be good over bad. Minor swearing and changes in plot. Update will come soon!
1. Chapter 1

_ The steady crunch under my feet indicated to me I was still awake, but I knew that it wouldn't be for long. I pulled out my phone, hoping the battery wasn't wasted and that I had finally received some signal. Eighty percent battery-and still no service. I sighed. It was hopeless._

_ I decided to rest where I was, and pulled out a Tuna sandwich I had made for my hike. It had been at least six hours since someone had held steady contact with me. I hoped my mother wasn't freaking out by now. All I wanted to do was get home, where it was warm, and I didn't have to worry about some rabid animal….or spider….getting me._

_ I finished the remains of my sandwich and pulled out my phone to put on some music while I walked. Observing my surroundings, I studied them, sipping in every fine detail of the scent of pine and snow. Wait-snow? It was the middle of June! What the f-._

A low growl interrupted Adelle's thoughts as she turned to meet a pack of hungry wolves. She gulped under her breath and decided to just throw them some food. Pulling out some beef jerky, she tossed a few pieces to the hungry pack, hoping they would leave her alone. They sniffed the meat, and began to fight over it. One cautiously approached her, and then snatched her bag of jerky.

"Hey! Give that back! I paid for that!" She yelled at the dog that jumped away from her, only to have the others jump on her and sniff her hand to see if she contained any more. She carefully placed her hand on the head and began to scratch, trying to drive the thoughts of food out of its head. It lay down in front of her and rolled on its back.

"That was easy. See? You don't have to eat me because I can be a great back-scratcher." She smiled as she began to rub the belly. The rest of the pack just ignored her as they snatched any pieces of jerky they could retrieve before the others seemingly took it from their sights. Adelle then shooed them off and grabbed the bag, only having 5 tiny pieces remaining.

"Oh well…what's done is done I guess." She sighed in defeat, regaining her steps. The pack followed her, making her unknowingly their pack leader since she had brought them out of a few months starvation. She continued to walk, and they followed her, catching her attention.

At first Adelle was frightened, thinking they were hungry, but noticing how they looked at her with compliance, and not hunger, she figured out what was going on. She neared the edge of the forest, only to receive a low growl from a few of the pack members. She turned around, to see them staring a direction with their bristles sticking up in spikes.

Then a gunshot silenced the growls, only for the wolves to crouch down, their noses twitching rapidly and their ears shot forward. Adelle knew that someone might think them as harmful, so she pulled out her collars meant for her four dogs, and put it on a few of the wolves, and the rest she tied scarfs around their necks. At first the wolves tried to pull them off, but after the Alpha female of their pack put one of the mysterious things on; they calmed themselves and submitted to whatever their leader was plotting.

The person who had caused the gunfire wore a big red shirt, with black tights and boots, and jet black hair. _If this person is hunting, then he sure is an idiot wearing all those bright colors._ Adelle thought to herself.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned Gaston. At first he was confused, wondering who asked him, and _why_ they questioned the Great Gaston. But when he finally found the source of the asker, he was met with a girl whose beauty rivaled Belle's. _I can have both_. He smirked to himself. Even if she was dressed oddly, he still wanted her for his _second_ wife.

But then he saw the wolves, and noticed the collars around them. "Did you tame these wolves?" He quizzed at the girl, confused on how she was able to get a pack of hungry wolves to _be still_. She glanced at the wolves and back at him and nodded.

"Yeah, they were hungry, so I fed them some jerky." Was what she replied with.

He smiled to himself, and knew at that instant that her accent was from the America's. She wasn't from here. He could show her the village, and then she could look at his trophies. And when he flexed his biceps, she would swoon over him, and then he would propose to this girl. "Did you lose your way?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah. But I want to know who you _are_. Not if you tamed a wild boar, or shot a goose, or anything of that matter. What's your name?" She questioned, her tone growing irritated.

"My name is Gaston, pretty girl. Would you like to see my trophies at the nearest village?" He offered her, knowing she would say yes.

"I'm actually really exhausted, and I can't handle shiny things due to a medical condition I have. So I would just like to seek the nearest town." Adelle sighed. _This guy better not be trying to cosplay the Gaston from Beauty and the Beast_… Adelle growled out in her mind. She pet her wolves and proceeded forward.

"Your dogs better not bite anyone." He warned, smirking. Adelle knew he was looking for ways to force her to marry him. She was really pretty after all, but an odd ball. She never really fit in at her high school, and it was frustrating enough to have busy-bodies letting their tongues sliver whenever she passed by. It always took all her willpower _NOT_ to take out a pepper spray can on them.

"They don't ever do that." She lied. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect, and was hoping that they'd behave themselves. She didn't know what to expect once she hit the town. Hopefully, it would go smoothly...


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's your name?" Gaston asked, flexing his biceps while he spoke, the girl only shook her head.

"Adelle." She responded, irritation showing. Gaston frowned. She was supposed to like him, not get irritated by him. "Well…thanks for showing me to the village…but I'm going to find an Inn." She added coldly.

"Wait! Do you have any money on you?" He asked quickly, trying to save whatever chance he could get to make her fall for him.

"Why? You're not going to mug me are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No it's just…these Inns don't take currency from the America's." Gaston smirked, he had caught her. She would have to go with him.

Adelle internally cursed herself. _How did he know?! I didn't say anything! Maybe…never mind._

"Plus, none of the inns take any pets" He added. She only face palmed and growled. Her pack of wolves cocked their heads at her impression of this male. Why didn't the female like this male? Then a scent caught them off guard

Meat.

Belle walked with a basket in one hand, and a book in the other, like usual. She had purchased some meat, bread, butter, and milk, and was heading home, trying to avoid any confrontation with Gaston. Then she noticed the red shirted-muscle head, talking to another girl. _Flirting_. At first she didn't care, but noticed how the girl's expression was one of annoyed, and disgusted. She also had on the oddest of cloth-

Belle let out a loud yelp as a wolf-no! A _pet_ wolf tackled her and began sniffing her. She smiled internally, and stifled a giggle at the runt licking Belle's hand and sniffing her hair.

Adelle noticed that one of her wolves had wandered away from her. _The runt…_. "HEY!-" She had to think of a name. "HEY PICKPOCKET, GET BACK HERE BUSTER!" She yelled at the wolf, the wolf eyed her while sniffing Belle, and then dropped its head and slowly walked over, knowing it had made a mistake. "Don't jump on people if you like them, okay?" She softly pet the wolf, wanting to teach it better. She could already tell that this one was going to be rambunctious.

Gaston saw the girl leaning over to pet the wolf, while her bum stuck out. He then _knew_ she was trying to show off and slapped it.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK GASTON?!" Adelle screamed as she put her hands on her sore area, her expression turning from surprise and shock to hatred and I-WANT-TO-END-THAT-PRICK-!, surprising Gaston with the language and making everyone turn to their location.

Belle saw how much the girl hated Gaston, and decided to intervene before the girl did something stupid. She could already see her pulling something out of her pocket labelled bear spray.

"Um Hello Gaston, it was nice of you to take care of my cousin, but I'm afraid we must take our leave now. Thanks for the help!" She smiled, before taking the girl's hand and pulling her along, the girl looking dumbfounded.

Adelle turned to the girl who had taken her from the grasp of that…that. _He's an asshole. I'll end him! I'LL END HIM! _Adelle then got her grip out of belle's, and took a good look at her. Adelle was positively shocked; this girl looked just like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Where am I? What's the year?" She suddenly sputtered out before she could stop herself.

Belle was confused at the girl. She was definitely odd. "It's…1780, Tuesday. Why?"

_What? 1780?! It was 2010! No…this isn't possible…I'm probably lucidly dreaming! _ "I just…the voyage from America was a long trip! I just wanted to make sure that I was on the right track!" Adelle nervously smiled before slumping and frowning while knitting her eyebrows together. "Would you believe me if I said I was from…"

"From what?" Belle asked suspiciously, pulling her along so that they were walking towards her house.

"The future?" She turned. Both hope and fear glowed in her eyes. She sighed again and put her hands in the air while letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh. If-If you put it that way, it would be a bit difficult to believe that." Belle cautiously took a step back. _This girl must be insane_…

"What if I proved it? Here! I'll show you!" Adelle smiled, before pulling out her phone. It was a galaxy S II, and had more than enough apps to keep a child on a road trip contained.

Belle lifted an eyebrow in pure curiosity at the…device the girl was holding. It clearly was extremely advanced technology. The thing was showing an _image_ off the screen, and was glowing! "Come with me! I know my father would love to see an invention so…so extremely advanced!" She smiled excitedly. "Oh excuse me." She laughed. "I never got your name!"

"A-….Adelle!" The girl smiled. "And yours is?" Although Adelle already knew, she wanted to gain her trust, not scare her.

"Belle. It's nice to get to meet someone who's not like these provincial people always going with the flow." She smiled before an explosion from her house caught her off guard.

Both the girls looked frightened at the house, before they let their legs think for them and ran towards the house, not noticing the wolves stealing Gaston's latest kill.

"I hope those wolves will share with Belle and that other girl, her cousin. Then they'll certainly want to marry me." Growled under his breath at the pack's rude behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoke and dust have never been an ally to Adelle's nose. They'd always make her sneeze, cough, and have other allergenic symptoms that no one in the right mind enjoys. These were one of these times.

"Sorry –cough- Belle but, I –cough- -cough- can't go in there" She barely managed to choke out, before breaking into a wheezing fit of watery eyes and an upset windpipe.

Belle didn't pay any attention, only replying with a nod before going into her cellar to assist her father.

Adelle chose just to wait outside, trying not to inhale any of the last of retreating smog and pollution.

The wolves finally clambered their way to the top of the hill with their stolen treat, with Lefou following close behind, trying to steal the meat back.

"What do you think you mutts are doing? That's Gaston's and you have _no_ right stealing it!" He yelled as he failed with reasoning with the hungry animals.

Some of the wolves, deciding they had enough of being out of their forest, left the original pack and began to head back to the forest. Adelle had noticed all the commotion, and walked over.

"What are you wolves up to now?" She asked towards the wolves, not noticing the tiny man behind her.

"They stole Gaston's latest kill! And _no one_ steals Gaston's stuff!" Lefou growled up to her.

"ACK! Oh gosh I didn't notice you there. Sorry about what they did. Do you need any money in return?" The woman Gaston was flirting with earlier replied.

"Oh…no, I don't. Thank you anyways." Lefou commented shyly, noticing how nice she was being with him. No one ever paid any kindness to Lefou. After all; Lefou lived in Gaston's shadow, and he did everything for him, besides hunting of course.

"Here, take this anyways. It's a little project I was working on, but the person didn't want it anymore." Adelle handed Lefou a drawing based on her wolf, Pit-Pocket. Lefou only gaped in awe at the extremely detailed art.

"I can't take this! Do you know how much this can be sold at the Market for?" He stammered. The way it was detailed made him think he was facing an actual artist from the streets of Paris.

"It's fine! I can draw another one anytime!" She giggled at his surprising kindness, despite coddling off of Gaston with everything. "But thanks for the compliment! I'll see you later…what is it?" Adelle asked.

"Perriot Le Fou! But Lefou for short." He smiled. "And yours is Adelle right? I overheard you and Belle talking earlier. Sorry for intruding…." He added timidly, placing his hands behind his back as his foot began to trace circles in the dirt.

"It's okay, not everyone means to intrude on conversations. It happens every once in a while myself, so who am I to judge?" She asked softly before turning and trudging back to Belle's house. "It was nice making friends with you Lefou! I'll see you around!"

Lefou only gaped in shock as he repeated what she said to him over and over. "Friends? Really? I've never had an actual _friend_ before." Lefou whispered to himself gleefully, proceeding to skip down the hill to Gaston, instead of his usual I-gotta-get-there-before-he-kills-me!

Adelle took off the scarves and collars from the wolves that decided their place wasn't at her side. She stroked their ears softly, letting them get back to their jog to the forest. Only three wolves stayed behind; Pit-Pocket, a reddish colored wolf, and a black wolf with an Ice-Blue gaze.

They followed her to the opening of the cellar. Now that the smoke had cleared, Adelle was able to finally get in to greet Belle's father.

"Papa, this is Adelle! She has something she wants to show you! It's a really cool invention!" Belle spoke with a wide smile grabbing onto her features. She waved her hand, indicating for Adelle to walk over and show him her phone.

When Maurice spotted the glowing object, he couldn't help but gasp. What was this-thing? "GOODNESS! This-this is amazing! I've never seen anything like it! Tell me! What does it do?" Maurice's smile stretched to the point Adelle thought it was going to tear his skin in half.

"It's a phone. You use it in the future to talk to friends and family who are far away, or when you can't find them." She spoke with a bit of hesitation, hoping that they would believe her. "It can also play music, take pictures and videos, play them too, and also hold books. The list goes on, and they're still advancing in technology. Like creating robots, remote controlled tumor deflators. Stuff like that. They're getting to the point with technology where they're attempting to invent robots too small for the naked eye to see, and put them in your blood stream to act like white blood cells, the one that fight sicknesses, and kill them off completely." Adelle's enthusiasm grew ten times more than Maurice's.

Belle and Maurice only gaped at the new found information. Still being a bit skeptical, Belle cocked up an eyebrow. "Show a book….on your phone…" She softly spoke.

"That would be on my iPad. Let me get it out." Adelle replied quickly, pulling out her yellow iPad. She smiled as she put on one of her favorite stories. Hatchet.

Belle scanned the page, obviously now intrigued. "How'd you get here from the future? A time travelling device?" She asked.

"HAHA! No…we haven't invented that yet. I honestly don't know how…" Adelle bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit peeved at the question.

"Well girls, I've finished the machine. Let's give it a go!" Maurice commented with an excited smile, now feeling more revved up to accomplish his invention.

**And there's chapter three! Sorry it took so long my fellow readers. I've just have a lot on my plate...eh.. anyways, I've been thinking about summer, and how much time will be on my hands. So yesterday, when I came home from school, I saw a bunch of papers. Well long story short, my mother signed me up for a crapload of Summer "activities". I'll be having two a week, so I **_**WILL**_** be updating more, but not AS frequent. Also, someone messaged me, asking me to do a compilation on Attack on titan, so I decided that's also a go. But I'm not going to overwhelm myself, and updates will come in for about once every week (or two). But I promise you, the chapters will be longer, the fluency and quality of the fiction, and a bunch of other things.**

**(Feeling extremely sleep deprived because of Jr. High and requests…)**

**A very tired Parakeet**

**~Featherin out**

_Snooooooore…snooooooooooooore…_


	4. Author's Note Regarding the Haitus

**Hey guys! I'm just finishing up my finals! I will get back to this REALLY soon! In fact, expect an update on BaTB and a new story today! V for vendetta will have to wait a little while longer, as I am trying to gain ideas (the art block is finally dragging me down). But for now, updates will come in slow, until summer due to family problems, finals, artblock, and a bunch of problems. Anyhow, I hope you all are enjoying the stories. After I'm done with school and The Vendetta fic, I'll be fixing it up and mopping up mistakes.**

**-Featherin out!**


	5. WHY U SO CRUEL, LIFE STAHP IT!

AND! I HAVE FOUND THY PASSWORD! But that isn't the only reason I haven't updated in a while.

You see my dear readers, life likes to grab me by the boob, and then proceed to falcon throw me into a wall (boob still hurting, by the way.)

ANd it takes a while for me to recover.

Some of the problems that occur (currently, in the present time)

1\. Bird growing a tumor on her heart, and then dying right in front of me.

2\. Grandmother no longer remembers me! YAY!

3\. WRiters block, wat r u doin. Writers block STAHP!

4\. I HAVE ALL THESE IDEAS, BUT THE MOTIVATION JUST DIEEEEEEESSS

5\. Is anyone really enjoying my stories?

DOUBT, DOUBT, AND MORE DOUBT.

LEAVE ME ALONE PAIN. STAHP MAKING ME WASTE MONEY ON MASCARA, JUST SO I CAN CRY IT OUT IN FREAKING BLACK TEARS OF DEATH.


End file.
